Yoshikage Kira wants to see the Mona Lisa
by JotaroKujo7
Summary: Yoshikage Kira wants to fulfil one of his lifelong desires of seeing the Mona Lisa in person, so he goes on vacation to Paris to fulfil this wish.


**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fanfiction and my first one-shot! I don't know how the idea of Kira going to see the Mona Lisa came into my mind, but I thought that it was hilarious, so I decided to write this!

**Copyright Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JOJO. **The following is a non-profit fanfiction made out of love for the franchise. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is owned by Hirohiko Araki, Lucky Land Communications, Shueisha Inc, Viz Media and David Production. Please support the official release!

Rated** M **for sexual content and adult themes.

This fanfiction takes place in 1994, 5 years before the events of Diamond is Unbreakable.

Yoshikage Kira wants to see the Mona Lisa:

Paris, France is one of the most visited cities in the world, accommodating millions of tourists per year who come from far and wide to see many of the city's iconic attractions such as the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame cathedral and even Disneyland. However, one of its other attractions, the Louvre Museum, was going to be paid a visit by one extremely bizarre man.

This man wasn't here to see the Dying Slave by Michelangelo, the Venus de Milo by Alexandros of Antioch or the Winged Victory of Samothrace. He was here to see the museum's most famous piece of art, the Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci. This man had gained an intense fascination with the painting as a child, first seeing it in an artbook and being enthralled by one specific aspect of the painting.

The hands.

After seeing the hands…well…I don't really know how to put it…since it's quite dirty, but to put it in his own words; "I got an erection".

This could be counted as this man's sexual awakening in a way. He brought the book home with him and cut out just the hands and had it hung upon his wall for a while. This fascination led to him developing a fetish for hands later in his life, a fetish he would satisfy by killing women and cutting off their hands to "date" and destroying them when they began to rot. This was made all the more easier thanks to his Stand ability, Killer Queen, that allowed him to erase any evidence of his crimes.

This man's name was Yoshikage Kira, a 28-year-old man who lived in the north-eastern section of Morioh, Japan, where all the villas are, and he wasn't married. He had but one goal and that was to live a very quiet life. He doesn't care to trouble himself with any enemies, like winning or losing, that would cause him to lose sleep at night. However, he had one more desire that he wanted to fulfil before he died, which was to go and see the real Mona Lisa in person.

He had saved enough money from his job as an employee at the Kame Yu department stores to afford a vacation to Paris, finally allowing him to go and see the Mona Lisa, up close and personal. He had decided to stay in a 3-star hotel and decided to fly business class on both trips, not wanting anything too fancy but also not wanting to deal with the common man.

Kira also opted to leave his current girlfriend at home instead of taken her with him on the trip, feeling that it would spoil the fun that he would have with the Mona Lisa, feeling that she would just get in the way.

With everything prepared and with nothing else in his way, Yoshikage Kira boarded his flight at S City airport and prepared for the long flight to France. The flight was very enjoyable, providing him with decent meals and allowing him to get 8 hours of sleep without any issues. Once landing in France, Kira made his way via taxi to his hotel (which was a 20-minute walk away from the Louvre), checking in and settling in reasonably well. It was quite late at night when he arrived, so he decided to go back to sleep in his new room.

At 9:30 the next day, the alarm went off and Kira awakened. He showered, got dressed and went downstairs to enjoy his breakfast. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth and went straight down to the Louvre, hardly being able to contain his excitement. Just thinking of being able to see her godly hands in person was enough to give Kira an erection, causing him to take a break from walking and sitting outside a nearby café to calm himself down so that he could continue walking normally again. After that little incident he continued his way towards the Louvre without a single issue.

After paying the entrance fee, he grabbed a map brochure of the museum and quickly made his way up to where his love was waiting for him. The crowd surrounding the painting was large, just like he had expected, but he still grew frustrated at this because he couldn't see her at all and he couldn't do anything about it (blowing people up to get through a crowd is not a good idea, unfortunately).

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable struggling through the crowd, even being confronted by an obnoxious man who tried to start a fight with him for accidently tripping him up, Kira finally got to the front, getting a full view of the painting that had caused his sexual awakening and had inadvertently caused the murders of countless women.

Kira was thrust into a state of euphoria, popping the largest boner of his entire life, even letting a tiny bit of pre-cum leak out of his cock. His face slowly twitched into a wide smile as he gazed adoringly upon the painting, taking out his disposable camera and taking a couple of photographs of the painting before putting it away and continuing to stare at the hands of the Mona Lisa.

"Yes!" Kira thought to himself, not paying any attention to his weird posture due to his rock-hard erection. "I have waited so long for this very moment! And what's more, I can come here everyday of this holiday to adore this beautiful work of art as much as like!"

His admiration continued for a few more minutes before a kindly old man asked if he was feeling unwell since Kira had become very sweaty and was breathing quite heavily, along with appearing to be in some sort of a trance. Kira said that he was fine and slowly made his way through the crowd towards the toilets.

"Damn it! I ended up causing a scene back there. I was too entrenched in my desires. I need to release myself before I go overboard here!" Kira thought to himself as he staggered towards the toilet. He entered a quickly made his way into a cubicle, quickly unbuckling his belt and pulling down his trousers and underwear, letting his boner escape from its fabric prison. Kira then brought out his stand, making it grab its cock with its left hand and making it stoke his rock hard member quickly as Kira himself began to squirm and moan passionately.

Kira had his eyes closed as he imagined that it was the Mona Lisa's hands that were rigorously stoking his cock, along with picturing her godly hands right in front of him, just as he had saw them moments ago.

After just a minute of stroking, Kira climaxed, letting his thick cum explode all over the stall, getting on the toilet, the walls and on the floor. Kira then got Killer Queen to grab a handfuls of tissues and wiping up the cum from around the stall as Kira himself came down from his high.

He pulled up his trousers and exited the stalls, blissfully unaware of the glares he was getting from some of the other men who had heard his ordeal from outside.

But Yoshikage Kira didn't care about what they thought of him. He continued to make his way back to the painting that had captured his imagination all those years ago, ready to be captivated by its beauty all over again.

"This…" though Kira "is going to be an enjoyable vacation…"

**A/N (14/11/19): **So, what did you think? There were some ideas I wanted to include, such as Kira meeting Polnareff (since stand users attract each other and because I love Polnareff) and the idea of Kira using Killer Queen to try and steal the painting, but I felt that it would be too hard to pull off and make the story too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! All reviews and feedback are appreciated!

See you in the next chapter!

-JotaroKujo7


End file.
